Land of Departure
The Land of Departure is a world in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It is the original "hub" world of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, similar to Kingdom Hearts's Traverse Town, Kingdom Hearts II's Hollow Bastion, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days's The World That Never Was, and Kingdom Hearts coded's Disney Castle. It is in this world that Keyblade apprentices take their Master Qualification Exam. Setting The Land of Departure is one of few special worlds in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' universe that is located between the Realm of Light and the Realm of Darkness.Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania "of Departure It is a special place between the realms of darkness and light, and has been protected for generations so that it is not used for evil. A device was set in place just in case of such an event, and after Master Eraqus was killed and Aqua closed the Keyhole of the world, it put this device in action. It turned it into a castle which would draw anyone who goes there into oblivion." The Land of Departure has physical qualities of several major worlds from the Kingdom Hearts series. The Land of Departure is shown in recent artwork to be set high in grassy mountains, surrounded by flowing water. The building itself decreases in width as it reaches the ground, tall spires protruding from the roof. Two lengths of golden chain connect the castle to twin peaks. Similarly to Twilight Town, there is one major building in this world's render; the main building also bears a resemblance to Twilight Town's clock tower. Like the Radiant Garden, this world also has a circular area in the middle of it, with a large building overhead. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Not only is the Land of Departure the place where Keyblade apprentices take their Master Qualification Exam, but it is also where friends Terra, Ventus, and Aqua first make note of the Paopu Fruit's legacy. Knowing they would be split up during a great adventure, Aqua distributes tokens to her fellow Keyblade apprentices, stating that through them they will always be together. However, only Aqua and Terra take their exam here, as Ventus will not be ready. At some point during the game, the Land of Departure becomes shrouded in darkness, because of this, most of the castle is destroyed. After Ventus loses his heart and falls into a comatose state, Aqua returns to the destroyed castle with Ventus, carrying him on her back. She places Ven in the middle throne and, using Eraqus's Keyblade, activates the device which transforms the Land of Departure into Castle Oblivion. She then leaves Ven in a chamber, known now as the Chamber of Waking, which strongly mirrors a chamber in Hollow Bastion, the Chamber of Repose. Characters File:TERRA1.png|Terra (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:VEN1.png|Ventus (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:AQUA1.png|Aqua (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Master Eraqus.png|Master Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Enemies Somebodies File:Terra BBS.png|'Terra' File:Ven2.png|'Ventus' File:AquaCG2.png|'Aqua' File:Master Eraqus.png|'Master Eraqus' Mechanisms File:Ball of Light.png|Orb of Light Unknown File:Cloak.jpg|'Mysterious Figure' Gallery File:Land of Departure Render.jpg|Artwork depicting the Land of Departure. File:Lod darkness.JPG|Land of Departure shrouded in darkness. Ventus's Room Layout.png|Ventus's Room, an area of the Land of Departure. ThroneRoom.png|The Throne Room File:Landofdeparturearea.jpg|The Mountain Path, an area beyond the castle. LOD_Keyhole.png|The Keyhole of the Land of Departure. Trivia *The Land of Departure is one of two worlds to be known by two different names, the other being Radiant Garden. *In order to complete the Trinity Archives in the Japanese version of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, be it Terra or Aqua, the player must at one point in the storyline return to the Land of Departure and locate the treasure chests before it is destroyed by Master Xehanort. Otherwise, these chests cannot be opened and the Report will remain incomplete. This is rectified in the English and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix versions of the game, where the Land of Departure remains intact afterwards for the battle with the Mysterious Figure. *Above the main door outside on top of it is an upside-down hidden Mickey during Terra, Aqua, and Ven's resting break from training. References Category:Realm of Nothingness